


Don't Take No Sorcery

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts (Unafraid Verse) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also I'm the first to use that particular friendship tag and wtf fandom, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, In that they are all 11, Kid Fic, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Voltron Gen Mini Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Just a few months ago, Shiro learned about the existence of the Wizarding World.  Today, he boards the train to begin his first year.A prequel to Butteredonion's Unafraid





	Don't Take No Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unafraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136501) by [buttered_onions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/pseuds/buttered_onions). 



> Before we begin: A huge, huge thank you to [Pitchgold](pitchgold.tumblr.com) for the amazing art! Velkyn and I both stepped in with already completed works to pitch hit when two of our authors left after the drop period. Despite how quickly the art needed to be turned around, Pitchgold did a _phenomenal_ job. Check out the linked tumblr to see the art in it's full size (and to tell Pitchgold how awesome it is).

With a great whistle, the Hogwarts Express shuddered and then began to move.

Shiro grabbed onto the sill of the window as he was jolted, but then continued to wave cheerfully to his parents on the platform.  They stood out obviously in the crowd, so Shiro never had any trouble seeing them.  Where the majority of people milling around were wearing the bright robes and tall hats that Shiro already associated with witches and wizards, his parents were dressed nicely, but extremely Muggle.

Muggle.  That was a new word as of just a few months ago, when he’d turned 11.  It was one of the many dazzling terms like Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and wizardry that he’d been introduced to.

Shiro gave one more enthusiastic wave, nearly climbing halfway out of the window to continue.  He pretended that he couldn’t see his Dad’s gesturing to get back inside, imagining instead it was more waving back.

After all, it wasn’t like Shiro was going to get in trouble for it.  He was going to be gone for the next 9 months at school.  By the time he got home, they’d have forgotten all about it.  And Shiro didn’t  _ want _ to get back inside.  He wanted to wave to his parents and feel the wind in his hair, wanted to look forward at the front of the train and see the bright red engine and the many, many cars ahead of him.

Shiro wanted to remember every detail of his very first train ride to  _ Hogwarts. _

At least, until someone behind him giggled, and Shiro suddenly remembered that anyone walking into the compartment would have a very interesting first view of him.

Shoving himself back out, Shiro looked back over at his shoulder at the newcomer.  Another boy in badgeless robes of a First Year stood there, a hand over his mouth.  His eyes were crinkled behind his glasses, half obscured by his curly brown hair.  “You’re going to fall out, you know,” he said, far too cheerfully for the context of his words.  “Then all the magic in the world couldn’t put you back together.”

“I won’t,” Shiro insisted.  “I’m good at balancing.  Hi, I’m Shiro.”  He climbed down, hand out in offer.  His heart pounded, and he really hoped this was how wizards greeted each other.  It was how the professor they’d sent to explain the letter had said hello, but maybe Professor Coran just knew Muggle ways better.

But the other boy took his hand immediately and gave it a shake, one that moved his elbow more than his wrist.  Shiro’s Dad said that wasn’t the right way to shake hands, and he’d made Shiro practice it one evening, but maybe wizards did it different.  “I’m Matt,” the boy said, smiling back.  “Matt Holt.  Good balance?  Do you play a lot of Quidditch, then?”  There was something wary about the question, though Matt’s face was still friendly enough.

Shiro bit his bottom lip and shook his head.  “No.  I’ve never played it before.  I didn’t know what it was at all until recently.”

Expression clearing, Matt smiled.  “Oh!  Muggleborn, then?”

Shiro nodded.  “Yeah.  Guess you’re not.”

“Nope.”  Matt flopped down on one of the benches without being asked, but Shiro was okay with that.  It saved him from having to offer.  “Pureblood, but only, like, a hundred years back, officially, or whatever.”

Crinkling his nose, Shiro tilted his head.  “Oh.”  He thought Purebloods were the ones that only had witches and wizards in their background.  How could you only be Purebloods a few generations back?

Matt smiled and waved it off.  “Don’t worry about it, it’s all stupid.  I wouldn’t even know except some people always ask.  But it’s just so they can brag, it’s annoying.  It’s all ‘oh you’re a few generations back?  That’s nice,  _ I guess, _ but  _ my _ family has been pureblood since a billion BC.’  Nice for you, Snobby McBigNose, no one actually cares.”  He stretched his legs out in front of him, slouching in his seat.

Slowly, Shiro relaxed.  “I don’t really get it,” he admitted.  “But they mentioned it a lot in the packet I got.”

“It’s all old-fashioned,” Matt told him.  “Traditional stuff.  Boring.  I’d rather talk about Quidditch.  And, no offense, I don’t even like Quidditch that much.”

“We can talk about something other than those two things,” Shiro replied, a smile finally curling up his lips.  “Unless those are the two things you know.”

Matt’s mouth dropped open.  “I know lots of stuff.  I’m going to know  _ everything.” _  He held his hands out in front of him dramatically, but he grinned at Shiro.  “C’mon, sit, now you’re making me feel bad.  Unless I should go?”

Shaking his head, Shiro smiled and sat.  “No, you shouldn’t go.  I’m glad I’m sharing with another first year.  I was afraid I was going to be with a bunch of fourth years or something, and I’d spent the whole time sitting quietly in the corner because I didn’t know anything.”

“Well, if you spend the whole time with me sitting quietly, I’ll probably be miffed,” Matt replied, smiling back.  “How much do you know about Hogwarts, then?”

Shiro paused, ears going pink.  “Well, uh, I bought a copy of  _ Hogwarts: A History, _ but...”

That made Matt burst out into laughter.  “Oh,  _ man. _  That thing is the worst.  Mum once made Katie and me - Katie’s my sister - she made us copy from that book as a punishment.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Shiro slouched down as well.  It was bad posture, but there was no one here to tell him to sit up, and Matt was doing it so it was probably okay.  “Good!  I was afraid everyone else was going to have read it and I’d be clueless.”

“Only the worst of the worst,” Matt replied.  “I don’t think more than a handful of Ravenclaws have read it, and even then probably to take it apart.  Maybe some Slytherins.  They like to know all the rules to better find loopholes.”

Shiro glanced over at Matt, considering.  “Those are Houses, right?  Do you know how sorting works, then?  I couldn’t find  _ anything _ about it.”

“No,” Matt admitted sulkily.  “Mum and Dad wouldn’t say.  They said it’s supposed to be a surprise.  Katie made me swear up and down I would tell her as soon as possible.  Actually, she made me promise I’d try this out tonight.”  

Dragging over his suitcase, Matt popped the lid.  When Shiro looked in, the chamber looked quite a lot bigger than it should have.  After a few minutes of rummaging, Matt finally pulled out a big box, and from that retrieved a very old-fashioned looking polaroid camera.

Considering, Matt looked it over.  Then he pointed it at Shiro and took a picture.

Shiro yelped and straightened up.  “I wasn’t ready!”

“Ready for what?  All you had to do was sit there.”  Matt turned the camera around, grinning as a strip of white paper jutted out of the bottom.  He pulled it out and gave it a few shakes, then showed it to Shiro.  “See?”

On the square, Shiro could see himself, sprawled out on the seat, chin nearly to his chest and feet almost touching the benches on the other side of the cabin.  As he watched, the tiny Shiro looked over and visibly started, cheeks going pink as he sat up properly.

“That’s amazing!” Shiro murmured, totally forgetting about his embarrassment.  He held out his hands and Matt handed it over.  “I saw them in the packets and books, but- but that’s me!”

Matt’s beaming smile crinkled the corners of his eyes.  “Cool, right?  Yeah.  That’s you.  Wanna keep it?  I’ll take a better one to send home to Mum and Dad.”

Holding it to his chest, Shiro stared.  “It’s okay?”

“Sure,” Matt replied.  “Takes about ten seconds to get another.”

Shiro nodded and looked down again, watching his counterpart move.  “Do you mind taking another later?  I’d like to send a wizarding photo to my parents, but I think they’d like a nicer one.”

“We’ll take a bunch,” Matt promised.  “Of the train and all that, too.”  He was still smiling, now startled but pleased.  Probably for him it was too normal to be worth exclaiming over.  

Picking his head up, Shiro glanced out the window again.  Then he slowly turned to Matt.  “You know, you could take a picture out the window while we’re moving.”

Matt’s mouth fell open, and then he grinned widely.  “We definitely could.  We’d have to lean out, but...”

They shared a look and scrambled for the window.

***

“What are you  _ doing?” _

Matt and Shiro both froze, exchanging glances out of the corner of their eyes.  They were jammed into the window on one side of the benches, the camera strap looped around both of their necks.  Around them, scattered on the cushions and the floor, was at least a dozen discarded photos, all of which had come out shaky and out of focus from the constant motion of the train.

Turning his head back around, Matt gave the newcomer a winsome grin.  “Making  _ art.” _

Shiro cracked up at the ridiculous exaggeration, ducking his head into the windstream from the train.  It made his bangs flutter and twist.  When he pulled back, he imagined his hair had to be as messy as Matt’s.  “Definitely art.”

“What kind of art?” The person asked, a mix of curiosity and a demand.

Finally, Shiro turned around properly and started to move to greet the person.  Unfortunately, he forgot about the strap around his neck, and ended up pulling Matt along with him.  The force of it yanked the camera out of Matt’s hand and smacked it into his chin, making him lose his balance and fall backwards onto Shiro.  Then both sprawled out onto the bench in a groaning heap.

With his face half-smushed into the cushion, Shiro could finally see who had greeted them.  Another first year stood there, her pure long, pure white hair a stark contrast to her dark skin.  She had her hands on her hips as she looked down at them, brows up in a way that said she wasn’t very impressed with them.

Yeah, that was fair.  Shiro wasn’t very impressed, either.  That hadn’t made a very good impression.

Shoving the strap off, Shiro sat up and offered a smile.  “We were just taking pictures of the ride, that’s all,” he admitted.  “Hi, I’m Shiro.”

“Allura Altea,” the girl greeted, shaking his hand firmly.  She had a much stronger grip than Matt, so maybe loose elbows weren’t the wizarding way after all.  

Behind him, Matt let out a soft noise of understanding.  “Altea?  Are you related to the headmaster?”

Chin jerking up, Allura nodded.  “Yes, he’s my father,” she announced proudly.

“Then why are you on the train?” Matt asked, shoving his bangs out of his face and looking over the camera for damage.  “Shouldn’t you already be at Hogwarts?”

Allura’s lips thinned.  “Father said I should have the experience.”  From her tone of voice, she hadn’t enjoyed that ‘experience’ much so far.  “Who are you?”

“Matt Holt,” Matt replied distractedly.  He flipped the camera over one more time, then nodded to himself, satisfied.  Only then did he look up again.  “Did you want something?”

Shiro shot Matt a thin-lipped look.  That was a pretty rude tone, and Allura hadn’t really done anything except startle them.  “I think Matt wants to make sure we weren’t breaking any rules or anything.  We just wanted to take pictures.”

Eyes narrow, Matt shot him a flat look, but then nodded to Allura.  “Sure.  Don’t want to get in trouble on the first day, right?”

“You were,” Allura informed them simply.  “About three.  But I won’t tell anyone.  I’m not a tattle-tale.”

Matt eyed her, but he finally nodded.  “Okay.  Good.  But I’m still not sure what you wanted.  The door was closed.”

Allura’s eyes lost their confident look and the proud jut of her chin lowered just a fraction.  “I was in the prefect compartment, but they had to start the meeting, so I left.  I was looking for somewhere with space.  Most of them are filled up.”

There was a hint of a waiver to her voice, only barely detectable.  

Shiro suspected that the prefects hadn’t been very kind about shooing her out.

Well that wasn’t right, was it?  Prefects were supposed to be helpful.  He could imagine how someone as eager to offer information as Allura might be a touch annoying for an upper year.  But so what?  They were First Years, they weren’t going to know everything yet.  They were supposed to ask questions and learn.  Even someone like Allura, who probably lived at Hogwarts, would have to adjust.

Sitting up straighter, Shiro gestured to the other bench.  “You can sit with us if you want.”

Matt let out a little noise of surprise and looked rebellious, but Shiro used the extra volume of their robes to hide his elbow jab.  Matt wasn’t allowed not to like it because he’d invited himself into  _ Shiro’s _ compartment.  So there.

Nodding jerkily, Allura gave a wide smile.  “I’d like that.” She sat down quickly, shoulders relaxing now that she was officially wanted.

She settled into place, while Shiro got his hair back to rights and Matt started to collect the discarded photos.  Allura picked one up and handed it over, brows up at the awful, blurry mess of dizzying colors.  When Matt took it, his cheeks were stained with an embarrassed, unhappy blush.

After, there was a prolonged several seconds of silence.  Conversation had started to get less stilted between Shiro and Matt in their enthusiasm for their new project, but neither of them really knew what to do with this new element - especially given that she was the daughter of the Headmaster.

Finally, Shiro took a deep breath.  “Do you know where you wanted to be sorted?” He asked them.  It seemed like a safe topic.  It was all any of the First Years he met at Diagon Alley wanted to talk about.

Allura drew herself and nodded.  “All of the Houses are wonderful,” she told them, voice neutral and prim.  It sounded like the exact kind of answer the daughter of the headmaster would be coached with.  “But I like Gryffindor.”

Brows up, Matt eyed her, then shrugged.  “I’m in for Ravenclaw or Slytherin.  Everyone in my family always is, so there’s a 50/50 chance.”

“That’s not true,” Allura said.  “People get sorted differently than their family all the time.”

“Yeah,  _ occasionally. _  But these things tend to run.”  He shrugged.  “It’s one of those things.”

Allura’s chin came up. “It’s cultural.  Siblings get raised in similar environments, and especially Purebloods tend to be raised similarly to previous generations.”

Glancing between them, Shiro played with a fold of his robe, uneasy at the tension between them.  There was a competitive air to the compartment where both of them wanted to be right - or at least, more right than the other.  Which Shiro got, but here he was more like a spectator to their battle.  He didn’t know enough to contribute.  “Um.  Of those two, which do you want, Matt?”

Matt considered.  “I dunno.  Maybe Slytherin?  It’s not as bad as it used to be, once upon a time.”  He glanced at Allura like daring her to argue that it hadn’t been bad, but Allura just frowned back.  “Either way, it’s a smart house, so I’m okay with it.”

“There are smart people in Gryffindor!”  Allura protested, sounding just a bit insulted.  “And in Hufflepuff.”

“Yeah, but they’re not the  _ smart _ houses,” Matt argued back.

Frowning at him, Allura visibly gave up and turned back to Shiro.  “What about you?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro said.  “None of them are really bad, are they?  Gryffindor sounds exciting, but I’m not sure it’s very good for getting work done.”

Allura’s lips quirked up.  “It’s really not, I don’t think.  My father gets a lot of Gryffindors in his office for causing trouble.  And the common room is very bright.  I like it.”  Her cheeks dimpled with the force of her smile.

Laughing, Shiro smiled back.  “That might be a little much for me.  Red and gold are pretty bright.  At least Hufflepuff has black to even it out.”

“Maybe you’ll be in Ravenclaw,” Matt pointed out.  “You said you read a bunch of textbooks before coming here, right?”

Shiro considered that, nodding.  “Maybe.”  He hadn’t really read those books for fun, though.  Well, some of them, yes.  He’d even managed to convince his parents to get him an encyclopedia of wizarding plants and animals that he’d flipped through every night for a solid month.  But mostly he’d wanted to be caught up.  So much of the student body was just  _ born _ into this world, so they had 10 years of advantage.  Shiro didn’t want to be left behind.

“Like I said, all the Houses are wonderful,” Allura concluded, nodding.  Her tone got very grand and airy, almost like a princess.  “Father and Unc- er, Professor Coran makes sure everyone knows all traits are valued.”

Crossing his arms, Matt snorted.

Immediately, Allura bristled.  “What?”

“You talk about your father a lot, is all,” Matt said.  

“So what?” Allura demanded, losing some of her poise.  Her eyes flashed with temper.  “My father is very wise, why shouldn’t I listen to him?”

“Sure, sure,” Matt replied.  “Your dad’s very cool.  Everyone thinks theirs is.  But you don’t hear everyone else talking about them so much.”

“Um,” Shiro tried to interrupt.

But Allura barreled right past him.  “Oh, and what does  _ your _ father do, then?”

“Dad works for the Ministry,” Matt replied easily.  “Mum too, kind of.”

“Oh, the Ministry,” Allura said, drawing out the word.  “Very exciting.  Certainly more than being the Headmaster of the greatest school of magic in the world.”

“Yeah, says the Hogwarts school board,” Matt shot back.  “And Dad is  _ very _ cool.”  He suddenly turned to Shiro, eyes bright with challenge.  “My Dad oversees magical research and events.  That’s definitely cool, right?”

Shiro blinked.  “Um, yeah-”

Allura snorted in the same tone as Matt before.  “But not as cool as being in charge of a castle.”

“He travels all over the world.”  Matt grit his teeth, his fingers tightening against the sides of his camera.

“My Father does as well, and he speaks to all kinds of experts in the field.”

“So does mine!”

“Father is a respected member of the international wizarding community!”

Matt paused, eyes wide as he visibly scrambled for something to counter with.  Shiro got the impression that he actually didn’t know very much about what his dad did. 

But when Allura’s expression started to go smug and satisfied, Matt leaned forward aggressively.  “My Dad oversees dragon reserves!”

Shiro’s hands clapped over his mouth.   _ “Dragons?” _

Both of them paused at Shiro’s tone, seeming to remember he was there as more than a judge to determine the winner of their sudden spat.

“Yeah,” Matt replied, tone much less aggressive now.  “Once in awhile.  They need to renew their license every few years, so he goes for a few days.”

Shiro’s eyes were still as wide as saucers, his heart pounding in his chest.  “Do you go?”

“Nah, they’re pretty dangerous places.  They don’t like people just showing up.  Dad only goes for business.”  He softened at Shiro’s obvious disappointment.  “But sometimes they do!  They just make sure it’s not timed with anything like egg hatching season.”

Nodding slowly, Shiro swallowed hard.  “That’s really cool.”  He paused, then looked at Allura, who was definitely pouting, if only slightly.  “But being in charge of a castle is really cool, too.”

“It is,” she agreed.  “You like dragons?”

Nodding, Shiro pulled his wand out of his pocket.  “Yeah.  The man at the wand store says mine has dragon heartstring in it.”

Allura’s lips pulled up, like she thought Shiro was a little kid who had done something cute.  “They often do,” she replied softly.  “Did you notice Hogwarts’ motto?”

Shiro shook his head.

_ “Draco dormiens nunquam titillandu,” _ Matt recited.  “Never tickle a sleeping dragon.”

Allura nodded, reluctantly impressed.  “Yes, that’s right.”

Eyes still wide, Shiro clutched at his wand.  “Are there dragons at Hogwarts?” He asked, delight seeping through his tone.

“No!”  Allura winced at Shiro’s crestfallen look.  “But that’s a good thing, honestly.  They’re very nice creatures from a distance, but you wouldn’t want one in a  _ school. _ ”  She paused, considering him.  “But there are paintings of dragons.  I don’t know how like the real thing they are, but I could show you them.”

Slowly, Shiro nodded and offered a smile.  “I’d like that.”

Matt glanced between them both.  “And, uh, I can ask Dad about how reserves do visitation.  It’s expensive, but at least you’d be able to plan for it.”

Head bobbing, Shiro offered them both smiles, ducking his head.  “Thanks.”  He paused, nose crinkling.  “I probably sound like a little kid, getting all excited.”

“No!” Allura protested immediately.  “I think we do get a little used to it.  It’s hard not to when you grew up with it.  But you’re right, dragons are brilliant.”

Matt nodded as well, elbowing Shiro playfully.  “Allura’s right.  It’s cool that you’re excited about those things.”   He nodded to her, and they shared a quick look.  It wasn’t an apology, certainly, but it was at least a ceasefire.

“You can come to see the dragon paintings, too,” Allura offered.  “I don’t know all of them, but I know a lot.  If you’re looking for someone, chances are I at least know who to ask.”

Considering her, Matt nodded.  “Yeah, that’d be alright,” he agreed.  Then he paused.  “Hey.  If you know so much, you know how sorting works, don’t you?”

Allura suddenly stiffened and looked out the window.  “I’m not allowed to say,” she told them, rather than deny it.

Whining, Matt kicked his heels against the bottom of the bench.  “Oh, c’mon.  Be a sport.  What’s with this nonsense tradition anyway?”

“It’s supposed to be fun,” Allura said.  “It makes it a surprise.  Everyone does it.”

“Supposed to be and is are two very different things,” Matt pointed out.  “Do you  _ really _ know?  Maybe your Dad didn’t let you sit in when it happened.”

Head snapping back toward Matt, Allura frowned.  “Yes, I do!”

Matt’s brows rose, and he spread his arms in a ‘so prove it’ gesture.

Frowning, Allura narrowed her eyes.   Finally she let out a huff and leaned back heavily against her bench.  “They put a hat on you, and the hat says which House you go to.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“You made that up,” Matt said.  “No way that’s it.”

Allura just stared him down, refusing to say more.

“That doesn’t sound very magical,” Shiro agreed.  “It’s okay if you can’t really tell us.”

Throwing her hands into the air, Allura sighed.  “Well, you’ll see when we get there.”  She grumbled, but there was a hint of a smile to her face.  “Do you two want to continue your  _ art?” _

Wha- oh, right, the photographs.  Shiro glanced out the window and bit his bottom lip.  “We have to do it quick.  The sun’s setting.”

Matt frowned down at his camera.  “I don’t know.  I think I need to work with it more to figure out what to do about all the rocking and shaking from the train.  Maybe on our way back for the winter hols?”

Pulling out her own wand, Allura held it up.  “Can I try something?”

Holding the camera closer, Matt frowned.  “What are you going to do with it?”  Then he paused, eyes going wide.  “You’re not supposed to do magic on the train!”

“Don’t tell them and I won’t tell them about you two climbing out of windows,” Allura replied, slightly smug.

Matt’s mouth fell open, and his gaze went frankly admiring.  “Oh.”  Slowly, he smiled and held out the camera.  “Okay, but if you break it, Mum will go spare.  So don’t do that.”

That only made Allura roll her eyes.  She waved her wand once like she was getting used to it, then intoned,  _ “Wingardium Leviosa!” _

The camera jerked in Matt’s hand and rose a couple of centimeters over his palms, then fell back down.

Allura frowned at her wand.  “Oh, that’s harder than I thought.  It’s heavier than a feather.”

Holding up a finger, Matt pulled the strap back on.  “Just in case.  Try it again, and then we’ll all have a go.”

“Good plan.   _ Wingardium Leviosa.” _  This time the camera hovered nearly half a meter up, but when Matt tried to move his hands, it plummeted.  “Shoot.  Here, you go.”  Allura nodded to Shiro.

Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “How does it go again?”

_ “Wingardium Leviosa,” _ Matt parroted, and he smiled when Allura nodded her agreement.

By the time they got the spell right, it was far too dark outside to take photos.  Instead, Shiro introduced them to the idea of camera tricks like from films, and then spent a good amount of time practicing with zooms and pans until the train started to approach a series of clustered lights.

“There it is!  That’s Hogsmeade!”  Allura told them, beaming wide enough to get dimples again.  “Come look.  Shiro, you  _ have _ to.  It’s the largest all-wizarding community in Britain.”

Scrambling to the window, all three of them did their best to squeeze in so they could watch the floating, glimmering lights of Hogsmeade approach.

Shiro beamed.

They were  _ here. _

***

_ _

[(Art by the amazing Pitchgold)](http://pitchgold.tumblr.com/)

Hogwarts was far more beautiful in person.

The photos had been impressive, especially since they were like little, looping movies.  But those couldn’t give a sense of the  _ scale _ in the way seeing it in person did.

The huge castle loomed, stories upon stories, towers upon towers.  In the late hour, it was more visible in warm highlights than in color, all of it dimmed to a deep blue silhouette against the huge, starry expanse of the sky.  Each of the windows was lit, and balls of light floated ahead of the boats on the lake.  The water was perfectly placid and reflected both the stars and the castle itself like a perfect mirror, marred only by ripples and the occasional shadow just below the glossy surface.

Shiro scooted forward in their boat like he could climb out and walk over the glassy surface right to the castle.  But a hand snagged the back of his robe and pulled him short.

“Stop!” Matt hissed, clutching tightly to the side of the boat.  “You’re rocking it.”

Allura bit back a smile.  “It’s enchanted.  It’d be very impressive if we knocked it over.”  The little ball of light caught the strands of her white hair, making it look ethereal in the light.  Of everyone Shiro had met since finding out he was a wizard, she looked the most  _ magical _ by far.  

“I’ll stay still,” Shiro promised, eyes going back to the castle.  Each moment lazily drifted them closer, until Shiro could see the detailing of the stone and the decorative statues crouched on various ledges.

He was going to  _ live here _ .  For nine months!

A yelp behind him made Shiro start.  “Something moved!” Matt told them, scrambling back away from the side of the boat.  “Something big.”

“Oh, that’s the giant squid.  Perfectly harmless.”

Matt gaped at Allura, who grinned back.  In the bare light, Shiro could have sworn her teeth were slightly pointed, but that had to be his eyes playing tricks on him.

Looking over, Shiro squinted, but he only saw the reflected milky way below them.  “There’s a whole giant squid down there?  Is there enough space?”

“It’s a very deep lake,” Allua promised.  “It goes down hundreds of feet.”

“Really?” Shiro tried to stare down even hard, fascinated.  “What else is in there?”

Allura beamed.  “Mermaids.”

“Mermaids?” Matt repeated, looking green.  “I’d like to be back on land, now.”

Sadly, Matt got his wish just a few moments later.  The boats came to a gentle halt right at a small dock like it was a theme park ride.  The First Years were lead up the path to the entrance, and then immediately down a side hall.

Once there, they were greeted by Professor Coran.

Next to Shiro, Allura folded her hands in front of her and rocked onto the balls of her feet, like she was physically holding herself from calling out to him.

“Greetings, First Years!” Professor Coran boomed, hands on his hips.  He wore brilliant blue and white robes, left open casually to show a lighter pair of indoor robes underneath.  “In just moments you’ll begin your time as students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  But first...”  He drooped dramatically, rubbing over his bright orange mustache. “We have to go over just a couple of rules.”

There was a chorus of predictable groans, and Professor Coran nodded seriously.  “I know, I know, but it is necessary.  What if you were go in there and break a rule immediately, and you didn’t know?  You’d get scolded in front of the whole school by the Headmaster himself, you would!  Certainly, no one wants that.  Now, let’s begin.”

Almost immediately, Matt lost interest in the lecture.  Shiro tried to pay attention, but it was exceedingly difficult to listen to Professor Coran’s words when he was talking so enthusiastically with his hands.  “What do you think it’s really going to be?”  He hissed to Shiro.  “Maybe you have to answer questions in front of the whole school.”

Shiro frowned.  “That wouldn’t be fair,” he whispered back.  “The people at the end would have the answers.”

Pausing, Matt crinkled his nose.  “There could be a lot of questions?”  He looked around Shiro at Allura.  “Or you could just tell us.”

Allura only smirked at him, brows up.

“Alright, everyone!” Professor Coran called, clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention again.  “Single file after me.  Let’s get you sorted, shall we?”  Chuckling at his own pun, Coran opened the double doors and lead them into the next room.

The Great Hall was  _ stunning. _   Shiro’s mouth fell open as he craned his neck back, trying to see every inch of the ceiling.  Rather than rafters, Shiro could see the night sky, just as it had looked outside.  The stars twinkled at them as if no one in the wizarding world had ever heard of light pollution before, and Shiro could see a single, wispy cloud moving gently along.

It was an exact copy of what was outside at this exact moment.

_ Amazing. _

Below that, a layer of floating, bobbing candles brightly lit the room, illuminating the four House tables, and then another beyond it for the professors.  Hundreds of students murmured and stared as they were paraded down the pathway to the staff table.

And to a stool, with a single, ratty-looking hat on it.

“No,” Matt murmured.  “No way.”

A step behind Matt, Allura grinned.  This time Shiro was almost  _ sure _ her teeth were pointed.

As the First Years were gathered into a group, the brim of the hat ripped itself open like a mouth, and the folds on the front drew together like brows.

It began to sing.

This was not at all what Shiro expected, but he found himself fascinated as the hat extolled the virtues of each House, then invited them to be sorted.  He clapped enthusiastically along with the polite, bored applause of the upper years.

Matt, on the other hand, groaned.  “That’s it?  All that build up for this?”

“Yes,” Allura agreed cheerfully, clearly enjoying his pain.

“No wonder they make it a surprise,” Matt grumbled.  “It’s the only way to make it halfway interesting.”

Before Allura could reply, Professor Coran stepped up with a long roll of parchment.  “We begin with... Altea, Allura.”  His eyes found Allura immediately and offered her a gentle, familiar smile.

“Wish me luck!”  Allura said, then stepped forward, suddenly back to the princess-like posture she’d held when they first met.  She settled on the stool, legs crossed at the ankle and her hands folded in her lap.

Taking the hat, Professor Coran gently set it down on top of her head.  It was far too large, but her thick hair helped to hold it in place.

Then there was dead silence.

The hat deliberated for several long seconds.  Shiro watched it rock back and forth, cloth brows furrowed and brim seam turned down into a thoughtful frown.

Finally, it called, _ “Gryffindor!” _

All four tables applauded, but one red and gold clad table exploded to noise.  Once the hat was pulled off her head, Allura beamed down at the new badge on her robes, then nearly ran over to the table.  She was immediately offered a seat as everyone nearby started to greet her.

“Boring,” Matt pronounced again.

Shiro shrugged.  “I think it’s nice,” he admitted.  “You get a cool greeting from your House and a big round of applause from everyone.”

Matt nodded thoughtfully.  “I guess so,” he allowed.  “I still can’t believe she was telling the truth.  Agh.  Now I look like an idiot.”

“No you don’t,” Shiro replied loyally.  “Anyone who talks to you can tell you’re smart.”

Pausing, Matt beamed at him, expression soft.  “Yeah?  Thanks.  You too, mate.”

“Holt, Matthew!”

“Oh, that’s me.  See you later!”  Matt walked up, head held tall, and sat down on the stool as if he did it every day.  But Shiro could see the shiver in his knees, though his face stayed calm.

The hat deliberated longer for Matt than it had for any of the ones before him.  But finally it let out a decisive,  _ “Ravenclaw!” _

Matt beamed and hopped up, taking the hat off himself and handing it off to Professor Coran.  Then he caught Shiro’s eyes and shot him a cheerful thumbs up as he moved to the blue and bronze table.

Giving a thumbs up back, Shiro bit on his bottom lip.  He was glad they’d both gone places they wanted to, but it meant that no matter what, Shiro wasn’t going to be in a House with both his new friends.

Well, it hadn’t been very likely anyway, but it would have been nice.  

‘Shirogane’ was fairly low on the list, so Shiro watched the others go on, their small crowd slowly dwindling.  He switched between trying to keep track of his yearmates and what house they were in and watching Matt and Allura.  Both were talking full speed at whoever was listening, Matt his his hands up grandly and Allura with her posture princess-perfect.

And then, finally- “Shirogane, Takashi!”

Heart pounding, Shiro stepped forward.  He normally considered himself pretty brave - or at least, he didn’t get scared by things like heights and spiders.  But this felt  _ huge _ in a very long-term way.

Then again, that was pretty exciting, wasn’t it?

As he thought that, the hat was settled onto Shiro’s head.

_ “Wouldn’t do badly in Gryffindor with that attitude.” _

What was- the hat?

_ “Not a bad fit for Ravenclaw either,” _ the hat said.

Oh.  Well, either of those were good.  Shiro would have a friend in each, and he desperately wanted to stay with them.  They were intense, but they were both nice and interesting.

_ “That’s not all that’s important, though,”  _ the hat told him.   _ “The most important thing is that you go where you belong.” _

But the hat had just said he’d be good for both!  It wasn’t fair to say one thing than take it back.

_ “Fair, huh?  Fair like keeping the peace between friends?  Or maybe just like giving a compartment space to someone who didn’t have someplace to go.  Or hardworking like reading textbooks you’re not interested in to keep up.” _

Oh.

_ “Oh indeed.” _  The hat seemed to chuckle.   _ “You are brave, and you are quick, but you are also patient and fair-hearted.  Many people will think leaders are Gryffindor, but those who lead by example are Hufflepuff.” _

...Lead?

_ “In time, if you wish.  For now, I’m sorry, but there is one place for you above all.  You’ll reach your best potential in-” _

_ “Hufflepuff!” _

The last word was spoken out loud.  Shiro blinked fast as he refocused on the Great Hall and one cheering, warm table in particular.  They looked pleased to have him.

But it was Hufflepuff.  They greeted everyone warmly, just as Helga Hufflepuff had won the battle to take all students.

Shiro didn’t feel less because of that knowledge.  He felt good to know he belonged with people that kind and fair.

The hat was right.  This was where he belonged.

As Professor Coran took off the hat, Shiro hopped to his feet and hurried to his House.

***

Dinner went by quickly, filled with delicious foods and rapid fire introductions.  Shiro felt like he’d been told the name of every Hufflepuff currently at Hogwarts then immediately forgotten all but one of the fifth year prefects and his yearmates.

Finally, the plates disappeared (Shiro checked - the whole apple he’d snagged was still in his pocket, thank goodness), and the seventh year prefects started to call for everyone to follow them out.

Shiro frowned and turned to the fifth year prefect he’d remembered, Florona.  “Can I go and say goodnight to my friends?”  

Florona shook her head.  “Not tonight, Firstie, sorry.  You have a whole year to talk to them.  Tonight is about learning the ropes.”

That made sense, but Shiro still strained his neck as he looked around, trying to spot his friends.  Allura was distinctive enough to see, her huge white hair nearly another first year by itself.  She was chattering to another year mate, who looked a bit timid but nodded along with her.

Matt was harder to find, and Shiro wasn’t sure he’d even seen him.  Someone with curly brown hair walked out with the Ravenclaws, but Shiro couldn’t see his glasses to confirm.

But then again, Matt wasn’t really shy, and that brown-haired Ravenclaw was on the outside of the group.  So it was probably the wrong person.

Then Shiro was shuffled off for several hours of rules, talks and conversations.  He did his best to pay attention, but he could feel himself fading after the excitement of the day.  So he said his good nights to his yearmates, who cheerfully agreed that they’d be crashing soon too, and settled into bed.

So far, Hufflepuff seemed nice.  Friendly.  His yearmates were still stilted as they got used to each other, but no one had made any comments about Shiro’s questions.

Still, he hoped tomorrow he’d have time to make sure he was still friends with Matt and Allura.

Closing his eyes, Shiro pulled the covers up high and tugged the curtains of his bed closed.

***

That night, he dreamed of crossing the lake in a little boat, following Matt and Allura’s.  He was catching up when a dragon rose from the water, separating them.

When he woke up, Shiro decided it had been a good dream after all.  No one had been hurt, and it had dragons.  A dream with dragons couldn’t be bad.

***

The next morning, Shiro was bustled back to the Great Hall with his yearmates.  Luckily, they were just a few halls over, so the path wasn’t difficult to remember.  Honestly, he felt bad for the other Houses, especially Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  They had to deal with moving staircases every time they wanted to go downstairs for a meal.  What a complete pain.

They were in fairly early, so there were only a smattering of students already there.  A quick glance at the Gryffindor table showed that Allura hadn’t gotten downstairs yet, but Shiro did spot Matt.

He was sitting by himself at the edge of a table, picking at a bowl with his head down.

Remembering how Matt had been in the first few minutes of meeting him, and then how he was with Allura...

Shiro winced.

Matt might not be making friends very easily.

Hesitating, Shiro watched his other housemates settle at the Hufflepuff table, easily folded in.

Shiro knew he was supposed to sit with his House.  That was the point of having tables separated that way.

But this wasn’t  _ right. _  Why should Matt have to sit all alone because of some stupid rule, anyway?

Hufflepuff was the house of the fair.  And fair wasn’t always decided by rules.  Sometimes, fair was doing the right thing despite them.

Spine straight, Shiro marched himself over to the Ravenclaw table and sat across from Matt.  “Hi.”

Matt’s head snapped up.  He gaped at Shiro, a glob of porridge falling off his spoon unnoticed.  Slowly, his eyes tracked down to Shiro’s Hufflepuff badge and tie, then back up.  “I think you’re a little mixed up.”

“No, I’m not,” Shiro replied.  “Unless you don’t want to still be friends, then I can go back.”

Eyes wide, Matt shook his head.  “No!”  Realizing he’d gotten loud, he curled up further and shook his head.  “I just- I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I don’t care,” Shiro declared.  “It’s a dumb rule.  I want to sit with my friends at meals.  I don’t see why that shouldn’t be allowed.  If they want me to move they can levitate me like Allura did with the camera.”

The spoon finally fell into the porridge as well, and Matt’s eyes looked a little misty as he smiled.  “Oh.  That’s- thank you.”  Then his eyes crinkled in a smile.  “Hufflepuff suits you.”

Shiro smiled back proudly.

“Good morning,” a prim voice called. A moment later, Allura sat down next to Shiro, her bag slung across one shoulder.  She was panting hard, and Shiro suspected she’d taken the stairs from her tower too fast.  “Have a good night?”

Brows up, Matt stared at Allura.  “Alright,” he replied carefully.  “What are you doing here?”

Allura frowned back, looking hurt.  “You two were sitting together, so I thought I could join you.”

“It’s against the rules,” Matt pointed out.  Finally, he seemed to realize the tone of what he’d said, and he held up his hands.  “I’m just surprised, is all.”

Nose in the air, Allura huffed.  “I already told you, I’m not a tattle-tale.  Besides, this is a perfectly serviceable table.  I don’t see what the problem is.  There are plenty of seats.”

Eyes still wide, Matt’s head bobbed in agreement.  Then he smiled and seemed to relax.  “True enough.  Alright, both of you, eat up.  I feel weird being the only one with food.”

As they started to fill their plates, one of the Ravenclaw upper years started to eye them.  He stood, and Shiro could see a badge shining on his robes as he stepped over.  “Hey, Firsties.  I don’t know who forgot to tell you, but you have to eat at your own table.”

Shrio gripped his spoon hard in his hand, but Allura beat him to it. “Oh, really?” Allura asked, all polite sweetness.  “Is that so?  I suppose I could ask my  _ father _ about it.”  She gestured to the staff table, where Headmaster Alfor was pouring over the morning paper.  The resemblance was immediately obvious.  “Or if you don’t think he’s qualified, we could always ask Uncle Cora- I mean, Professor Coran.  He is your Head of House, correct?”

Eyes wide, Matt stared at Allura in utter awe.

Shiro had to admit, he was pretty impressed himself.  Usually he didn’t like it much when Allura was Princess-y, but in this case it was a joy to watch.

The prefect’s jaw worked unhappily, but then visibly gave it up as a bad job.  “Make sure to get to your tables before schedules are passed out,” he finally said, waving them off.  “Professor Coran isn’t going to have  _ your _ syllabus.”

“Of course,” Allura replied, still that same polite tone.  “Thank you for the reminder.”

Biting off a scowl, the prefect shook his head and wandered back off.  He sat back down and shrugged when the other upper years started to pepper him with questions.

“That was amazing,” Matt breathed.  “Can you do that all the time?”

Allura grinned back.  “No, of course not.  They’ll scold me.  But I’m not going to tell  _ him _ that.”

The admiration in Matt’s gaze grew, and Allura basked happily in it.

Smiling happily, Shiro craned his neck back, watching the birds fly across the soft morning sky.  Huge, fluffy clouds floated by like a living postcard.

Hogwarts was going to be an adjustment, that much was obvious.  He was a long way from home in a culture he’d only started to learn.

But Shiro had already made two good friends, and he liked his House.  And he loved magic, from spells, to enchanted ceilings, to dragons.

7 years of this?

Bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna fight me about House headcanons? Do it [here](bosstoaster.tumblr.com/).


End file.
